This invention relates generally to control of fishing line travel from a fishing reel, as during casting, and more particularly concerns adjustable magnetic control of reel rotation, as during casting.
In the past fisherman relies primarily upon thumb or finger pressure application to the line wound on the reel spool to control casting as during line unwinding from the rotating spool. This method was generally objectionable due to factors such as uneven thumb pressure to the rotating line, the line bundle, and leading to inaccurate casting. There is need for an improved and simple control method and apparatus for providing even and reliable automatic control of spool rotation.